


Cold Yet Warm

by underneathestars



Series: Fluffy Prompts [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: "I'd like it if you stayed,""and didn't put too much sugar in my tea."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found [here.](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/151987040061/send-me-a-fluffy-prompt-anon-025-amataza-id)

 Tazaki sneezes, sniffling slightly, and pulls on his blanket.

His fist on the blanket tightens as he curls up on himself underneath it and wonders why it had to be he'd catch a cold this time. Tazaki's always been cautious and careful whenever the weather starts cooling to not catch a cold. Yet somehow he's found himself this year unable to prevent that.

He sneezes once more and as he moves his hand to grab a tissue, he shudders at the sudden cold breeze that makes its way underneath the blanket, in the warm cocoon he's built.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he hopes the medications he's just taken would help him get some sleep—even with how much he despises random napping in the middle of the day— and sighs quietly.

Sleep doesn't come, even when he can feel his energy being drained out, and he slowly sits up on sofa, letting out a long breath when the blanket falls and quickly drapes it over himself. He grabs his phone, reading the time, and smiles. Ten more minutes and his lovely pigeons will be coming by his window, cooing for food. He dreads getting out from this warmth he's built underneath the blanket and facing the cold breeze when he eventually slides open the window to feed them,  but his pigeons need him and he can't ever leave them.

He's only expecting his tiny daily visitors, except there's a knock on the door and Tazaki stares at the door. He's not prepared to get up yet. He sighs as he drops the blanket on the sofa, suppressing the urge to go underneath it and ignore whoever it is, and grabs another tissue when he once again sneezes.

He sniffles and he blinks his slowly when he opens the door to find Amari behind it.

"A little birdie told me you're sick." Amari says as Tazaki lets him in and shuts the door behind him.

"A little birdie? You're all little birdies to me." Tazaki mumbles, his voice slightly hoarse.

Amari watches his with a frown as he makes his way back to the sofa, hiding underneath the blanket, "You sound terrible."

Tazaki shrugs as he sneezes once more and shuts his eyes briefly. He's startled by the sudden cold yet pleasant touch against his forehead and when he blinks his eyes open, he's met with Amari kneeling slightly to be in his eye level as he places his hand against his forehead.

Tazaki finds himself unable to take his eyes away from that strand of hair that has fallen from where Amari has neatly pushed his hair aside and is snapped out of his thoughts when Amari frowns again, letting out a small breath.

"You have a fever."

Tazaki blinks his eyes slowly and manages to utter quietly, "Oh."

"Yeah," Amari chuckles as he stands up and pats his head, "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"I'm not a baby and I can take care of myself," Tazaki mumbles and Amari continues smiling until he sighs in defeat, not being able to refuse that smile, "Fine."

Amari grins and Tazaki pulls slightly on his blanket when it nearly drops off his shoulder and hides the smile that comes across his face from Amari.

"But first, the reason why I came here." Amari hums and Tazaki looks up at him.

"What is it?" Tazaki asks and Amari points towards the window.

"Your pigeons. You feed them around now, right?" Tazaki nods his head slowly, confused as in what Amari's trying to say, "I want to feed them today."

"You want to feed them?" Tazaki repeats, slightly in disbelief, and Amari nods his head.

"It's much colder today, it’s a bit windy, and you’re already sick. If you open that window and you’re already in this state, chances are you’re going to get worse. Hence, I’ve come to rescue you from getting further sick and feeding your pigeons.” Amari explains with a smile and chuckles when Tazaki continues staring at him in disbelief.

“How did you even know I’m sick?”

“Hatano told me," Amari says as he turns around to the window, "Can I feed them?"

"Yeah, sure." Tazaki says slowly and pulls his legs up, pulling his knees close against his chest, as he wraps his arms around his legs tightly, and drops his head against his knees.

He observes Amari slowly sliding open the window, shuddering slightly at the breeze, before slowly and carefully scattering the food for the pigeons on the ledge of the window. Just like he expected, no pigeon comes close as Amari scatters the food, too scared to be at that proximity to someone unfamiliar.

Amari furrows his brows as he awaits the pigeons and Tazaki doesn't mention it. Instead, he finds himself smiling at Amari.

For Amari to come over and ask about him as soon as he'd heard that he's doing poorly, that's something expected out of him. He's always there by their side, helping them in whatever they might need, and providing his help for everything else. But for him to come over as soon as he'd learned that Tazaki's sick to feed his pigeons that had been sudden and unexpected.

And he's come here at this exact timing because he knows that's when he feeds his pigeons; he knows how dearly Tazaki holds these pigeons in his heart.

Tazaki watches Amari with a soft smile, his heart warming up, and finds himself calling him quietly, "Amari?"

Amari turns to him with a pout and it's endearing with the way he pushes that hair strand finally back, "How come they're not coming?"

"Because you're new to them." Tazaki's answer has Amari nodding slightly as he takes one more glance towards the pigeons sitting far away staring at him and he sighs as he slides the window shut.

"I've got to make you tea." Amari makes his way into the kitchen and Tazaki chuckles.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Amari singsongs and Tazaki once again finds himself pulling on tightly to his blanket to hide his smile as he listens to Amari humming wordlessly to a tune.

Tazaki shuts his eyes and being surrounded by the warmth of his blanket, listening to Amari's humming as he prepares him the tea, he likes it like this.

Maybe getting sick hasn't turned out to be that bad after all.

A few minutes pass and Amari comes back with a mug filled with tea and hands it to Tazaki, "The best tea you'll ever drink."

"We'll see about that." Tazaki smirks as he holds the tea, holding it tightly to warm his hands.

Amari sits down next to him and chuckles, "Just drink the tea."

Tazaki takes a sip from the tea and can instantly feel the strong taste of sugar in it. Too sweet. He doesn't mention it as he returns to holding it back tightly, providing him more warmth.

"Ah! They're eating!" Amari exclaims and as Tazaki glances to the side, he's met with the sight of his pigeons resting by the ledge of the window as they eat the food scattered for them just a few moments ago.

"Give them a while and they'll get used to you eventually." Tazaki says as he takes another sip, ignoring how the tea is far too sweet for him, and watches Amari as he gently looks over the pigeons in amusement.

The silence lingers between them, one filled with comfort, and Tazaki savours every single of it, knowing that eventually Amari's going to leave. After all, he can't leave Emma for so long all alone.

"You need some rest and I don't think I'm helping in that," Amari sighs as he gets up, "Do you want me to get you anything before I leave?"

"You've got to go back to Emma, right?" Tazaki asks, feigning a cough to hide the disappointment that had been clear in his voice.

"No, actually Emma's staying over at a friend's house." Amari's answer has Tazaki taken aback and that part of him that had been hiding the disappointment of having Amari leaving suddenly fades away.

"I'd like it—" Amari's eyes are bright as he listens to Tazaki and yet Tazaki bites his tongue. If he asks him to stay then Amari's going to get the wrong idea of him wanting him to stay just because he's sick. He doesn't want that. He smiles gently, hiding his feelings as he says, "I'd like it if you didn't put too much sugar in my tea next time."

Amari laughs, "I don't like putting sugar in my tea or coffee, so whenever I make it for others I always put a bit too much."

Tazaki places his mug down on the nearby coffee table and wraps his arms around his legs tightly once again as Amari sighs.

"Ahh, it's really cold outside." Amari complains and Tazaki looks back at him with no hesitations this time.

"Then stay," Amari blinks his eyes and Tazaki smiles gently at him, "I'd like it if you stayed."

Amari's face brights up at that and Tazaki bites his lips from grinning at the sight. Instead, he lifts the blanket from his side, the warmth of the cocoon he'd built escaping, urging him to come by his side as he yearns for Amari's warmth.

Amari joins his side immediately and Tazaki drops the end of the blanket around him, covering both up, as they share the warmth trapped inside this little cocoon they've built.

"I hope you don't get sick." Tazaki mumbles and Amari drops his head against his shoulder, surprising Tazaki but in the most pleasant ways.

"It's alright. It's going to be worth it." Tazaki drops his head against Amari's and smiles.

_Everything's worth it if Amari's involved._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
